tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
G.I. Joe assignments
This page tracks current general G.I. Joe assignments. Obviously whatever is on the MUX takes precidence... this page exists purely for descriptive, not proscriptive, reference. Strike Teams ;Team Leaders for the Strike Teams Alpha: Leader: Scarlett Bravo Leader: Stalker Charlie Leader: Gung-Ho Directly above the Strike Team Leaders is Duke, as Field Commander, and Flint as G.I. Joe Executive Officer. Above them is Hawk, as the C.O. of the Joes. Equal to The Team Leaders are Ace (As top Air Force guy), and Keel-Haul (as top Naval guy). Remember, Joe ranks don't always mean anything, as Stalker *could* give Falcon an order, and expect it to be followed.... Thus is the odd command structure of Delta Force strike teams, where experience and expertise matter more than rank and pay grade. El-Hassim Military Base in Iraq :To assist in a training program for the Kurdish Rebels operating in Al-Alawi Basic Training: Sergeant Slaughter Infantry Training: Grunt Advanced Infantry Training: Beach head Basic Tank Training: Steeler Demolitions: Tripwire Shoulder Fired Rocket Launchers: Bazooka Cold Weather Operations Marines ;E-9 - Sergeant Major (SgtMaj) * Gung-Ho ;E-5 - Sergeant (SGT) * Ice Storm Army * Blizzard, Bushido, Cold Front, Fridge, Frostbite, Grunt, Ice Cream Soldier, Iceberg, Sergeant Blizzard, Snow Job, Snow Storm, Sub-Zero, Whiteout, Windchill Africa ;O-9 - Vice Admiral (VADM) * Admiral Ledger ;O-6 - Colonel (COL) * Colonel Courage ;O-3 - Captain (CPT) * Lifeline ;E-9 - Army - Command Sergeant Major (CSM) * Duke ;E-7 - Sergeant First Class (SFC) * Recondo ;E-5 - Sergeant (SGT) * Sgt. Grand Slam South America ;Search for Headman * Bullet-Proof * Shockblast * Sparta The Pit Pit Command ;O-9 - Army – Lieutenant General (LTG), G.I. JOE COMMANDING OFFICER * General Hawk ;Command Staff * General Flagg III * Captain Falcon Pit Communications * Dial-Tone * Specialist Morelli Motorpool * Major Storm * Backstop, Cannonball, Clutch, Cover Girl, Cross-Country, Dodger, Hardtop, Heavy Metal, Hot Seat, Kickstart, Long Range, Night Fox, Recondo, Rumbler, Sgt. Armadillo, Sgt. Slaughter, Skidmark, Specialist Paquette, Specialist Rollbar, Specialist Sandstorm, Specialist Williston, Steamroller, Switch Gears, T'Gin-Zu, Tollbooth, Wildcard Security * LTC Sure Fire (Security CO) * Barbecue, Checkpoint, Hi-Tech, Law, Specialist Sandstorm Offut Air Force Base Air Force Pilots 8/O-6: Colonel (Col.) – Air Support/Space COs Ace (Air Support CO), Payload (Space Ops CO) 8/O-5: Lieutenant Colonel (Lt. Col.) LtCol Skystriker (Joe Air Support XO) 7/O-4: Major (Maj.) Ghostrider 6/O-3: Captain (Capt.) Capt. Gears, Countdown, Slipstream, Space Shot, Wisp, Wraith 5/O-2: 1st Lieutenant (1st Lt.) Bambi, Dogfight 5/O-1: 2nd Lieutenant (2nd Lt.) Banshee US Army Pilots ;W-4 - Chief Warrant Officer 4 (CW4) * Wild Bill Cobra Unity ;Undercover * Chuckles, Lady Jaye, Scarlett ;Renegades, Behind enemy lines * Mercer * Red Dog * Taurus USS Flagg Navy ;O-9 - Navy - Vice Admiral (VADM) * Keel-Haul ;O-4 - Lieutenant Commander (LCDR) – Naval Operations XO * Cutter ;O-3 - Lieutenant (LT) * Link, Tail Hook (Wendall Armbruster) ;W-5 - Chief Warrant Officer (CWO5) * Wet Down ;W-4 - Chief Warrant Officer (CWO4) * Torpedo ;E-8 - Senior Chief Petty Officer (SCPO) * Shipwreck ;E-7 - Chief Petty Officer (CPO) * Coldshot, Deep Six, Tracker ;E-6 - Petty Officer First Class (PO1) * Topside, Wet-Suit ;E-5 - Petty Officer First Class (PO2) * Night Fox ;E-2 - E-2/Seaman Apprentice (SA) * Mara US Army ;O-6 - Captain * Doc Greer Air Force ;O-2 - 1st Lieutenant (1st Lt.) * Evac Marines ;O-1 - 2nd Lieutenant (2nd Lt) * Mainframe ;E-8 - Master Sergeant (MSgt.) * MSgt. Mace ;E-7 - Gunnery Sergeant (GySgt) * Leatherneck, Lowdown ;E-5 - Sergeant (SGT) * Bombstrike, Sgt. Depth Charge Pentagon in Washington, DC * General G.I. Joe - G.I. JOE SENIOR ADVISOR * General Austin - G.I. JOE ADVISOR * General Hollingsworth * General Sharpe Southwest US Rift * Flint * GI Jane * Sgt. Garcia G.I. Joe General Ranks G.I. JOE: ARMY ;W-2 - Chief Warrant Officer 2 (CW2) *Lift-Ticket ;W-1 - Warrant Officer 1 (W-1) *Tollbooth ;E-8 - Master Sgt (MSG) *Airwave, Big Brawler, Clutch, Dojo, Drop Zone, Roadblock, Sergeant Skydive, Snake-Eyes ;E-7 - Sergeant First Class (SFC) *Airborne (AKA Air Raid), Cross-Country, Crossfire, Dodger, Long Range, Rock'n Roll (AKA Bench Press), Rumbler, Salvo, Sergeant Sidetrack, Spirit, Static Line, T'Jbang, Zap ;E-6 - Staff Sergeant (SSG) *'Cover Girl', Dart, Effects, Sgt. Grand Slam, Low-Light, Pathfinder, Repeater, Sergeant Mirage, Side Track, Starduster ;E-5 - Sergeant (SGT) *Agent Faces, Airtight, Alpine, Ambush, Sgt. Armadillo, Backblast, Barrel Roll, Barricade, Blast-Off, Blowtorch, Bullhorn, Bushido, Chameleon, Clean-Sweep, Dusty, Greenshirt 910, Hardball, Hard Drive, Hit & Run, Jinx, Kamakura, Kilroy, Long Arm, Med Alert, Muskrat, Mutt, Sgt. Outback, Ozone, Pathogen, Recoil, Red Spot, Quarrel, Short Fuse, Sgt. Sideswipe, Skidmark, Tunnel Rat, Flash, Footloose, Ripcord, Robo-JOE, Sparks, Steamroller, Stretcher, Temera, Wide Scope ;E-4 - Advisor/Probationary Member/Specialist *Greenshirts, Lightfoot, Steel Brigade Reserves Air Force ;O-2 - 2nd Lieutenant (2nd Lt.) * Lt Tomahawk Army ;O-4 - Major (MAJ) * Major Barrage ;O-3 - Captain (CPT) * Capt. Grid-Iron, Claymore, Rapid-Fire, Psyche-Out, Sci-Fi, Spitfire, Stitches, Updraft, Windmill ;O-1 - 2nd Lieutenant (2LT) * Action Man, Budo, Digger, Lt. Freefall, Super Trooper, Lt. Thunderwing ;CW4 - Chief Warrant Officer 4 (CW4) * Major Altitude ;E-9 - Sergeant Major (SGM) * Altitude ;E-8 - Master Sgt (MSG) * Double Blast ;E-7 - Sergeant First Class (E-7) * Hot Seat, Rigger (SFC "Airborne" Six) ;E-5 - Sergeant * Barricade, Fridge, Hardtop, Heavy Duty, Kickstart, Sgt. Lifeline ;E-4 - Advisor/Probationary Member/Specialist * Banzai, Big Lob, Helix, Charbroil, Cloudburst, Cross Hair, Backstop, Cannonball, Charbroil, Downtown, Specialist Paquette, Red Zone, Rook, Scoop, Specialist Rollbar, Wildcard, Specialist Williston, Wreckage Allies Australian S.A.S. * Skymate EDC * Marissa, Spike MASK * Specialist Trakker Oktober Guard * General Iron Bear Vaskovia - General of the Oktober Guard team - Named Vaskovia on MUX * Colonel Chikatilo - Commander. * Lt. Col. Red Star * Lt. Gorky * Big Bear * Dragonsky * Sgt. Misha Zubenkov * Volga/Daina * Ruslan * Wong – Representing China. He wears a blue uniform and a tan cowboy hat. Speaks using cowboy slang and uses a lasso. His file name is Wen-Yun Wong. * Malyenkiy - Tank driver. UK ; SAS * Big Ben ; Q Force * Lt. Stone * Lt. Dolfin, Natalie Poole ;Z Force * Gaucho * SSGT Jammer KIA G.I. Joe Casualties in Benzheen *Avalanche *Blaster *Blocker *Cool Breeze *Dee Jay *Knockdown *Maverick *Sneak Peek G.I. Joe Casualties in Trucial Abysmia *Breaker *Doc *Thunder *Crankcase *Heavy Metal *Quick Kick *Crazylegs Oktober Guard * Col. Brekhov * Horrorshow * Stormavik * Schrage References * G.I. Joe Chain of Command and Rank Organization * United States Army officer rank insignia @ Wikipedia * United States Army enlisted rank insignia @ Wikipedia Category:Ranks Category:Air Force Category:US Army Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Command Category:US Marines Category:US Navy